glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Glee: The Next Direction Crew
WE ARE LOOKING FOR NEW CREW MEMBERS! Wanna join us and be awesome? Then keep reading! WHAT IS THE "CREW"? Our crew is our special team of people who will help us grow and let this wiki become the best it could be. This is gonna be a big fanfiction wiki, so we'll definetly need lots of help along the way to keep this up and running! WHAT ARE THE TEAMS THAT WILL BE FEATURED? Well, there are currently a few teams, but as the story grows, the numbers will grow as well. Here are the current teams that need members. UPDATE CREW MAINTENANCE CREW UPDATE CREW This team is in charge of updating character and relationship pages. You must be able to update within two days of the episode's publishing. You will be given certain pages as your responsibility, as the writer cannot update them quickly. So it will be YOUR job to update every episode. There will be a page dedicated to you guys, and on that page you will also see announcements from your Crew Captain or any other Crew Captain. How do I apply? Scroll down to the comments below and give an application! Cite their WHY you think YOU deserve a spot in the team! If you have any experience in updating, please cite them as well. Update Crew Captain QuickForeverr MAINTENANCE CREW This team is in charge of various things. This will include user behavior, grammar checks, and the like. This will be like the Chat Moderator Team and Spam Team with a bit of grammar checking from our mother wiki, the Glee TV Show Wiki . There will be a page dedicated you guys, and on that page you will also see announcements from your Crew Captain or any other Crew Captain. How do I apply? Scroll down to the comments below and give an application! Cite their WHY you think YOU deserve a spot in the team! If you are a chat moderator or a spam team member from any other wiki, please cite that as well. You must have a keen eye for words as well. Maintenance Crew Captain Nonametothinkof HOW SHOULD MY APPLICATION LOOK LIKE? For orderliness and safety, please log into your account and then make your application. The format should be like this: '''Start of the comment/application: '''CREW I AM APPLYING FOR '''Body to end of the comment/application: '''Why do you think you are capable of being a part of such crew. Also cite experience if you have any. For special specifications, please look at the description of each crew above. ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW? UPSIDES *You will be given the official crew badge by Nonametothinkof on your profile. If you yourself place the badge on your profile, you are subject to crew removal. *You will be given a few more privileges, and these will be revealed by your Crew Captains once each crew has been given it's members. *There will be "Exemplary Crew Member" of the month for each team. If you achieve this goal, you will be given the special ECM badge by Nonametothinkof. DOWNSIDES *If you fail to comply with requirements/follow certain rules, you will be subject to crew removal by your assigned Crew Captain. *If you are removed from your crew, your crew privileges will be taken away as well. *If you are removed from your crew, you will only be able to apply again a month later. Your Crew Captains will closely monitor you and if you are doing your given responsibilities. You can apply to more than one crew, but each crew application must be in different comment boxes. For announcements and updates, please click here . So go ahead! Go apply for a crew and maybe YOU will be the next Crew Member! And don't worry, we don't bite! Colours *Update Team: Red. *Maintenance Team: Blue. *Admins: Your choice. Category:Glee: The Next Direction Wiki